Waterloo
by Avana65
Summary: In een Dreuzelgalerij staat Draco plotseling oog in oog met een naaktschilderij van zichzelf. Een bordje vermeld 'Waterloo door J. Aldrigde'. Wie in Merlijnsnaam is die Aldridge? En wat is een waterloo? SLASH. Humor & fluff. Harry/Draco!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N: **Dit is een E.W.E. verhaal (wat betekent dat het volledig canon is op de epiloog na. '_Epilogue, What Epilogue_?').

Verder is het een 'typisch' Harry/Draco verhaal van mijn hand, met humor en romantiek, en een cameo voor Patty als Draco's beste vriend(in).  
Als je geen fan bent van dit koppel, ben je bij deze gewaarschuwd :)

Het verhaal is al af, telt 7 hoofdstukken en ik zal wekelijks een nieuw hoofdstuk posten.

**Rating:** voor de zekerheid 16+, vanwege het hoge fluff gehalte in een slashverhaal en suggestieve opmerkingen, en een icoontje voor seks, vanwege de beschrijving van het schilderij in het eerste hoofdstuk :')

Het gelijknamige liedje 'Waterloo' is natuurlijk van de Zweedse popgroep ABBA, en de tekst werd in 1974 geschreven door Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus & Stig Anderson.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

'Oh, dat is bijzonder,' kirde Astoria overdreven luid. Met een gekunsteld gebaar wees ze naar een schilderij waarop paarse koeien te zien waren, die allemaal een instrument bespeelden. Haar andere hand klemde bezitterig om zijn elleboog.  
Subtiele pogingen om zijn arm uit haar greep te bevrijden, waren tot nu toe mislukt. Ze verwachtte overduidelijk op korte termijn verloofd te zijn. Dat was niet zo vreemd aangezien de hints van zijn moeder zo doorzichtig als elfenvleugels waren. Draco kon zich er echter niet toe zetten om haar een aanzoek te doen, zelfs niet om de naam Malfidus weer in ere te herstellen, en al helemaal niet om de naam voort te zetten. Hij was gewoon niet geïnteresseerd. Niet in haar, en ook niet in meisjes in het algemeen, maar dat had hij zijn ouders nog steeds niet opgebiecht.  
De galerie boeide hem trouwens ook niet. Al die domme bewegingsloze portretten! Hij hield zich echter in om te voorkomen dat Astoria weer begon uit te weiden hoe goed het voor zijn imago was wanneer hij in Dreuzelgelegenheden gezien werd.  
Hij zuchtte zachtjes. Hier was hij dan, vierentwintig jaar oud, en nog steeds bezig om aan de verwachtingen van anderen te voldoen. In gedachten verzonken liep hij naast Astoria de volgende zaal in terwijl ze blaatte over schilder X of portret Y. Ze had zich klaarblijkelijk goed voorbereid op dit bezoek. Vermoedelijk had zijn moeder één van de roddeljournalisten een tip geven, zodat er morgen weer een positief plaatje in _De Ochtendprofeet_ zou staan.  
Ongeïnteresseerd keek hij om zich heen om vervolgens stokstijf te blijven staan. Astoria verloor bijna haar evenwicht door de onverwachte ruk aan haar arm. Ze slaakte een kreetje en keek hem verontwaardigd aan, maar hij negeerde haar en maakte zich van haar los. Gespannen deed hij een paar passen in de richting van het levensgrote schilderij dat zijn blik gevangen hield. Het was een portret van een man. Dat was duidelijk, ook al zag je alleen de achterkant van het lichaam. Hij stond onder een douche en het was zo levensecht geschilderd dat Draco het water bijna kon horen stromen. Gebiologeerd staarde hij naar het beekje dat zich rond de voeten van de geportretteerde man verzameld had om vervolgens zijn blik omhoog te laten glijden via kuiten en dijen. De huid was bleek en smetteloos, als een pas voltooid marmeren beeld. Hij keek hoger langs goed gevormde billen naar de holling van de rug. Zijn ogen verwijdden zich bij het zien van de grillig gevormde moedervlek.  
'_Een halve maan,_' had zijn moeder altijd gezegd wanneer hij klaagde over die ene imperfectie. Langzaam schudde hij zijn hoofd. _Onmogelijk._ Maar zijn ogen vertelden hem wat zijn hart nog ontkende. _Dit is mijn moedervlek. Mijn lichaam. Mijn naakte lichaam. _  
Hij keek omhoog en zag nu het haar dat tegen de schedel geplakt zat. Het was donkerblond door het water dat via het opgeheven hoofd over schouders en rug naar beneden stroomde. Dat zijn lichaam het waard was om vereeuwigd te worden, was niet verbazingwekkend, maar hoe kwam het in Zalazars naam op een Dreuzelschilderij? De stem van Astoria haalde hem uit zijn gedachten.  
'Waarom sta je nu hier, Draco?' Haar stem klonk nieuwsgierig, met een scherp randje. 'Er zijn toch wel geschiktere portretten om voor te blijven staan?' fluisterde ze geïrriteerd. 'Straks maakt de fotograaf van _De Ochtendprofeet_ nog een foto terwijl je naar dit ... hier naar kijkt.' De afkeuring was nu ook zichtbaar op haar gezicht.  
Hij negeerde haar en naderde het schilderij. Aan de rechterkant was een koperen plaatje aan de muur bevestigd. Hij boog zich voorover en las: '_Waterloo door J. Aldridge_'. _Waterloo_? Water snapte hij, maar van waterloo had hij nog nooit gehoord. Van ene J. Aldridge ook niet trouwens.  
Astoria's geduld was inmiddels op. Ze siste waarschuwend zijn naam en trok hem mee. Haar nagels drongen in zijn huid, en om een scène – en littekens – te vermijden, liet hij zich bij dit raadsel vandaan leiden.

Er verscheen geen foto in _De Ochtendprofeet_. Niet met en niet zonder schilderij. De reacties in Draco's omgeving waren gemengd; zijn vader raadde hem aan om een flinke donatie te doen aan _De Ochtendprofeet_. Zijn moeder was teleurgesteld, maar begon gelijk vastberaden nieuwe plannen te maken voor zijn 'reformatie'.  
'Misschien kun je een middag vrijwilligerswerk doen in dat weeshuis voor Dreuzeltelgen van Potter.'  
Hij had haar vol afschuw aangekeken. Het was de enige keer dat hij zijn veto had uitgesproken. Astoria zei zijn moeders teleurstelling te delen, maar Draco vermoedde dat ze opgelucht was niet in de krant te staan met een levensgroot naaktportret op de achtergrond.  
De verleiding was groot geweest om te zeggen dat het portret waar ze zo minachtend over gedaan had, van hem was, maar dat zou teveel vragen hebben opgeroepen. Vragen waar hij zelf ook geen antwoord op had.

* * *

'Goedemiddag, meneer!' De jonge blonde vrouw bij de informatiebalie knikte hem vriendelijk toe. Misschien zelfs iets veelbetekenend? Alsof er niet meer kunstliefhebbers waren die drie keer in één week een galerij bezochten. Hij knikte kort terug en liep de inmiddels bekende route. Toen hij de eerste keer alleen terug was gegaan, had hij gehoopt op antwoorden, maar in plaats daarvan zat hij nu met nog meer vragen. Hij was met opzet vroeg in de middag gegaan en stopte verbaasd toen hij bij het betreden van de zaal iemand voor _zijn_ portret zag staan. Het was een man van middelgrote lengte en een slank postuur. Hij stond met zijn handen in elkaar geslagen op zijn rug, en staarde – met zijn hoofd een beetje schuin – naar de douchende man. De intense manier waarop de man keek, maakte in Draco gek genoeg een jaloers gevoel los. Dit was iets tussen hem en die schilder. Het model en degene die het had vastgelegd, om welke reden dan ook.  
Zijn stem klonk dan ook ietwat stekelig toen hij vroeg: 'Interesse het aan te schaffen?'  
De man lachte, een diep, bijna sexy geluid en antwoordde met een lage stem: 'De kunstenaar verkoopt het niet!'  
_Het klinkt alsof hij al navraag gedaan heeft,_ dacht Draco, maar was afgeleid door iets bekends aan die stem.  
Toch stond hij perplex toen de man zich omdraaide en vroeg: 'Had je zelf interesse in de blonde Adonis, Malfidus?'  
'Potter!? Wat doe jij hier?' Het klonk bot, maar hij was te verbouwereerd om daarop te letten. Hoewel hij de vraag negeerde, had hij hem wel gehoord. _Potter vond hem een Adonis? _  
Potter lachte hartelijk. 'Kan ik jou niet dezelfde vraag stellen? Daan Tomas exposeert in één van de andere zalen dus ik liep een beetje rond,' legde hij uit, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was dat zij tweeën een gezellig onderonsje hadden in een Dreuzelgelegenheid. _Voor een naaktportret. Van mij nota bene. _  
Hij dankte Zalazar dat Potter daar geen notie van had, want het hoongelach zou hem achtervolgen van Londen tot Wiltshire.  
De situatie was zo onwerkelijk dat Draco niets anders wist te doen dan terug te vallen op de etiquettelessen die hij jarenlang gekregen had. Hij knikte beleefd en reageerde: 'Schildert Tomas ook portretten?'  
De gedachte aan de Griffoendor die destijds bij hen in de kelder opgesloten had gezeten gaf een naar gevoel, maar hij was absoluut niet van plan Potters vraag te beantwoorden.  
Opnieuw die lage lach. 'Nee, Daans kunst is wat experimenteler. Lagen en dieptes en erg abstract. Ik begrijp het niet altijd, maar ik zal ontkennen dat ik dat ooit heb toegegeven.' Hij knipoogde.  
_Ben ik toevallig in een vertelsel van Baker de Bard terecht gekomen? _  
'Ik heb het ook niet zo op moderne kunst, zoals Dreuzels het noemen,' gaf Draco toe, die weinig meer van kunst wist dan wat Astoria hem uit de talrijke brochures had voorgelezen. 'Ik kan ook niet wennen aan het bewegingloze,' voegde hij aarzelend toe, bang dat Potter gelijk zou aannemen dat hij automatisch zijn neus ophaalde voor Dreuzelkunst.  
Potter knikte echter. 'Het is wat ongemakkelijk zoals ze de hele tijd zonder knipperen naar je staren.' Hij grinnikte even. 'Al heb je daar bij dit schilderij geen last van.' Hij trok veelbetekenend zijn wenkbrauw op.  
_Oh Merlijn, ik kan echt niet met Potter over het schilderij gaan praten. _Het was al bizar genoeg dat ze een gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes konden hebben.  
Hij knikte enkel, checkte zijn horloge en zei toen beleefd: 'Ik moet er weer vandoor, Potter. Het was … aangenaam je weer eens te ontmoeten.'  
Potter knikte bedachtzaam. 'Dat was het zeker, Malfidus. Het beste.'  
Hij stak zijn hand uit.  
Draco staarde ernaar. Was het dertien jaar geleden dat de situatie gespiegeld was geweest? Dertien jaar geleden dat Potter hem vernederd had door zijn vriendschap af te wijzen en in plaats daarvan beste maatjes met Wemel te worden? Er was zoveel gebeurd in die jaren, en die niet gegeven handdruk viel in het niet bij sommige andere dingen die hij gemist had in zijn jeugd, maar toch twijfelde hij een moment.  
Zijn moeder zou het hem echter nooit vergeven als hij Potter nu met gelijke munt zou terug betalen, vreesde hij, dus schudde hij kort de hand van de ander en blies de aftocht.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'Een modegala? Maar moeder, dat is haast even erg als meelopen in dat weeshuis van Potter.' Draco wist dat hij zelf klonk als die zeurende kinderen die daar opgevangen werden.

Zijn moeder was al onderweg naar de gang. Bij de kamerdeur bleek ze echter nog een laatste pijl op haar boog te hebben. 'Ik dacht dat het een leuke gelegenheid zou zijn om samen gezien te worden,' zei ze en knikte vriendelijk naar Astoria die met een rechte rug naast hem op de bank zat. 'De opbrengst is voor Potters weeshuis. Maar als je liever de luiers van Dreuzelkinderen verschoont, dan kan dat vast geregeld worden.'

Hij keek zijn moeder nijdig na. Ze wist heel goed dat dat geen keuze was. Tegenover hem grinnikte Patty.

'Ik weet het niet hoor, Draco, misschien is het een goede oefening voor later.'

Hij wierp haar een vuile blik toe toen Astoria zo mogelijk nog rechter ging zitten. Patty wist heel goed dat hij geen interesse had in het verschonen van luiers en zeker niet in die van Astoria's baby's. Ze bekeek met een onschuldige blik haar manicure, de feeks. Hij snoof inwendig; zijn beste vriendin had veel goede eigenschappen, maar onschuld was daar niet bij.

'Je moeder heeft wel gelijk, Drakie,' negeerde Astoria haar.

Draco knarste met zijn tanden bij het horen van die belachelijke bijnaam. Patty maakte een braakbeweging die Astoria niet zag, of wijselijk negeerde. Ze had Dapnes zus op Zweinstein al niet gemogen en het zinde haar niets dat de jongere heks haar zinnen op Draco had gezet.

'Het zou een prima gelegenheid zijn voor positieve publiciteit. We hadden misschien geluk dat er vorige week geen fotograaf in die galerij was bij die … die –' ze fronste even haar dun geëpileerde wenkbrauwen '– dat schilderij, maar het is al weer even geleden dat we in _De Ochtendprofeet _stonden. Je weet wat ze zeggen: 'Een foto in _De Ochtendprofeet _– '

'– zegt meer dan Gloria Gieterom deed,' vulde Patty aan. 'Ik ben benieuwd wat een foto uit die galerij dan gezegd zou hebben.'

Haar nieuwsgierigheid deed Draco wensen dat ze net als de populaire presentatrice van radio M.O.S. voor eeuwig met een Silencio vervloekt werd. Astoria reageerde niet, zoals ze eigenlijk zelden deed bij Patty. Andersom leek Patty het als haar levenstaak te beschouwen om op elke vraag of opmerking van Astoria in te gaan, tot grote ergernis van de jongere vrouw.

Astoria stond op van de bank, gaf Draco een blik alsof ze een opstandige tiener tegemoet wilde komen en deelde mee: 'Ik zal je moeder laten weten dat we de uitnodiging voor het gala graag accepteren.'

Draco opende zijn mond in protest, maar klapte hem gelijk weer dicht. Hij knikte berustend. Patty schudde afkeurend haar hoofd. Zodra Astoria de deur achter zich gesloten had, verruilde ze de fauteuil voor een plaats op de bank. Ze schopte haar elegante pumps uit en trok haar kousenvoeten onder zich.

'Als je niet oppast, ben je getrouwd voor je het weet,' voorspelde ze.

_Alsof ik dat niet weet_, was zijn sombere gedachte.

'Waarom ben jij dan ook niet met me getrouwd?'

'Omdat ik geen man wil die naar dezelfde Zwerkballer staart als ik, schat,' kaatste ze terug. 'Bovendien wil ik toch op een gegeven moment wel zo'n luierbevuiler.'

Hij trok zijn neus op. Voor het luierprobleem zou natuurlijk wel een huis-elf kunnen zorgen, maar hoe graag hij Patty ook mocht, hij voelde zich niet tot haar aangetrokken. Aangezien zij dat ook wist, zweeg hij.

Een kousenvoet duwde tegen zijn been. 'Vertel eens, wat was dat met die galerij?'

Hij haalde zijn schouders op alsof hij het hele geval allang vergeten was. 'Astoria was bang dat de fotografen zouden opduiken toen ik een portret bekeek van een mannelijk naakt.

Patty's ogen begonnen te glimmen. 'Jammer, dat had ik graag in _De Ochtendprofeet_ gezien.'

_Om Astoria te stangen, vermoedelijk._

'Was het een lekker ding?'

'Zeg het maar,' antwoordde hij toen raadselachtig. 'Het bleek een schilderij van mij te zijn.'

'Wat!?' riep Patty. 'Wanneer heb jij geposeerd? En het was toch een Dreuzelgalerij?'

Ze was opgewonden rechtop gaan zitten, en Draco genoot van dit onderonsje met zijn beste vriendin.

'Ja, het was een Dreuzelgalerij en ook een Dreuzelportret, en nee, ik heb nooit geposeerd. Het lijkt wel een raadsel van een sfinx.'

Patty keek hem fronsend aan. 'Dat klinkt een beetje eng. Hoe herkenbaar ben je? Wat zei Astoria? Wordt je naam vermeld?'

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Geen vermelding voor zover ik heb ontdekt. Astoria weet het niet, Zalazar zij dank! Je ziet alleen de achterkant en als de moedervlek er niet was geweest, had ik mezelf vermoedelijk niet eens herkend.'

Ze keek vragend.

'Het is vrij flatterend,' probeerde hij om bescheiden over te komen. Patty keek hem spottend aan; ze kende hem al langer dan vandaag.

'Flatterend?' vroeg ze op twijfelende toon.

'Hee,' protesteerde hij, 'Ik was niet de enige die er voor bleef staan, Potter leek ook nogal gefascineerd,' zei hij enigszins voldaan.

'Potter!?' klonk het hoog en schil. 'Zijn jullie Potter dan tegengekomen? Je zou verwachten dat Astoria dat wel het vermelden waard zou vinden.'

_Oeps!_

'Uhm, nee, dat was later,' bekende hij schoorvoetend. _Zalazar, waarom hou ik ook mijn mond niet?_

'Later?' Patty's wenkbrauwen verdwenen onder haar pony. 'Je bent teruggeweest?'

Hij aarzelde.

'Je bent vaker teruggeweest?' vroeg ze pienter.

_Verdraaid!_

Hij knikte kort. Patty begon te grijnzen. Ze leunde naar achteren.

'Als ik het even mag samenvatten,' begon ze. 'Hoewel je nooit geposeerd hebt, hangt er een naaktportret van je in een Dreuzelgalerij. Je bent echter alleen herkenbaar aan een moedervlek. Die halve maan?' vroeg ze tussendoor. 'Dat sluit in ieder geval uit dat het geschilderd is naar een fantasiebeeld,' concludeerde ze.

Draco knikte, hij was tot dezelfde gevolgtrekking gekomen.

'En na die ontdekking ben je meerdere keren teruggegaan om als de mythische _Narcissus_ naar je evenbeeld te staren, waar je Potter trof die ook al zo gefascineerd leek. Vertel eens … herkende Potter je moedervlek wel?'

Ze wiebelde overdreven met haar wenkbrauwen.

'Wat? Potter? Waarom zou Potter mijn moedervlek – ?' sputterde hij. Hij herinnerde zich weer dat Potter het – _hem_ – een adonis vond en voelde hoe hij kleurde.

Patty keek hem veelbetekenend aan.

Hij probeerde haar af te leiden. 'Het kan geen Dreuzel zijn, de schilder. Ik kan onmogelijk ooit naakt zijn gezien door een Dreuzel.'

De afleiding werkte. Patty dacht na. 'Hoe heet de schilder?'

'J. Aldridge.'

Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Die naam zegt me niets. Geen typische tovenaarsnaam in ieder geval.'

'Ik ben de naam ook niet tegengekomen in de bibliotheek van mijn vader,' gaf hij toe.

'Dus een Dreuzelnaam bij een Dreuzelschilderij in een Dreuzelgalerij,' zei Patty en dacht even na. 'Hij moet incognito zijn dan. Ik zie een Puurbloed dit niet doen. Ze zouden niet weten hoe ze contacten moesten leggen in die wereld. En waarom zou je in Merlijnsnaam geen toververf gebruiken?'

Ze klonk snobistisch en hij glimlachte even voor ze allebei weer in gepeins verzonken.

'Ik wil het zien,' zei Patty plotseling.

Hij keek even onbegrijpend.

'Het schilderij,' verklaarde ze ongeduldig. 'Misschien kom ik iets te weten wat jij over het hoofd hebt gezien.'

Draco betwijfelde dat. Hij had het schilderij van alle kanten uitgebreid bestudeerd en de eigenaar van de galerij was zo gesloten als een kluis bij Goudgrijp. Hij had echter geen bezwaar om nogmaals te gaan. Hij was benieuwd naar haar reactie en als hij Potter nog een keer tegen het lijf zou lopen, dan kon hij Patty de schuld geven.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

'Wauw, Draco, je voelt je terecht gevleid!' Patty staarde bewonderend naar het grote doek en deed alsof ze zichzelf koelte toe moest wuiven. Een gevoel van genegenheid ging door hem heen; wat een verschil met Astoria's reactie, die niet positiever zou zijn geworden als ze geweten had dat hij het was. Patty fronste en liep nog eens observerend heen en weer. 'Hoe oud schat je dat je hier bent?'

Daar had hij nog niet eerder over nagedacht. Aandachtig bekeek hij de afbeelding. 'Moeilijk te zeggen. Het kan een paar jaar geleden zijn, maar ook van het afgelopen jaar,' besloot hij.

Patty schudde ontkennend haar hoofd. 'Ik denk dat je daar jonger bent. Je bent de afgelopen jaren wat vermagerd.'

'Wil je zeggen dat ik dik was?' vroeg hij vol afschuw.

Ze zuchtte. 'Nee schat, je was prima, maar sinds de oorlog zit je echt op je ondergewicht. Bovendien, ik durf het niet met zekerheid te zeggen, maar ik vermoed dat je wel één of twee littekens hebt opgelopen in de strijd.'

Impulsief greep ze zijn hand en trok hem mee naar de uitgang van de zaal.

'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg Draco, bijna struikelend over zijn eigen voeten door de abrupte bewegingen waarmee ze de bochten nam. Ze remde af voor twee deuren waarop een mannetje en een vrouwtje stonden en trok hem mee de rechterdeur door.

'PATTY!' bracht hij uit, zijn ademhaling wat onregelmatig vanwege het rennen. 'Dit is het damestoilet!'

'Dat weet ik ook wel, maar je verwacht toch niet dat _ik _het herentoilet binnenga?'

Hij wilde er tegenin brengen dat hij sowieso niet naar het toilet hoefde, maar slikte zijn woorden in toen ze hem een hokje in duwde, hem volgde, de deur sloot en aan zijn overhemd begon te trekken.

'Wat ben je in Zalazarsnaam aan het doen?' vroeg hij, inmiddels verontwaardigd. 'Vergelijken,' zei ze op een toon alsof dat overduidelijk was.

'Vergelijken? Wat verge –? Oh! Vergelijken!'

Hij stond stil terwijl Patty zijn overhemd optrok en zijn rug bestudeerde. Toen ze met haar vinger een spoor over zijn huid trok, protesteerde hij.

'Hou die koude handen bij je!'

Natuurlijk was dat vragen om problemen.

'Patty,' riep hij klagelijk terwijl hij heen en weer kronkelde om haar handen te ontwijken.

Ze giechelde, maar werd daarna weer serieus. 'Ik ben er zeker van dat het schilderij van voor de oorlog is, Draco. Misschien is het later geschilderd, maar jij bent daar niet ouder dan 17 jaar. Het moet iemand van Zweinstein zijn, of…' Ze aarzelde.

'…thuis,' maakte hij de zin af. Dat was een verontrustende gedachte, gezien alle Dooddoeners die op de meest vreemde tijden in en uit waren gelopen. _Het is vast een medeleerling, ik heb tenslotte nooit te klagen gehad over bewonderaars._

Hij draaide zich om en gebaarde dat ze de deur moest openen, terwijl hij zijn shirt terugstopte in zijn pantalon.

'Patty, herkende je iets van de achtergrond? Misschien de Zwadderich– of Zwerkbalkleedkamers?'

Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd voor er een ondeugende uitdrukking over haar gezicht gleed. 'Sorry schat, ik vrees dat ik weinig oog voor de achtergrond had. Ik heb enkel op je achterkant gelet.'

Hij rolde met zijn ogen.

_Hopeloos is ze._

Ze grijnsde terwijl ze de deur naar de gang verder opentrok.

'Je prefereert zijn voorkant, Park?' vroeg een bekende stem geamuseerd.

_Oh, nee! Waarom moest _hij_ nu net Patty's woorden opvangen?_

Draco sloot gegeneerd zijn ogen, maar Patty vroeg zonder haperen: 'Geen goede keus, Potter?' Ze klonk koel en uitdagend.

Draco opende terughoudend zijn ogen, net op tijd om te zien hoe de andere man zijn blik over hem heen liet gaan.

_Merlijns neushaar!_

'Hm, een onmogelijke keus.'

Na die raadselachtige woorden knikte hij hen beleefd toe en verdween.

'Onmogelijk? Hoezo onmogelijk? Zo afstotelijk kan ik niet zijn. Hij heeft me tenslotte een adonis genoemd. Stom woord trouwens. En wie bedenkt dat – ?'

'Draco! Stop! Je doet hysterisch.'

'Oh.'

Schaapachtig keek hij naar Patty die spotte: 'Een adonis? Echt?'

'Ach, hou je mond.'

Die vervloekte Potter die hem afleidde van wat ze hier kwamen doen. Het enigma Potter leek momenteel groter dan J. Aldridge, maar toch kon hij het niet laten om naar de onbekende schilder te informeren voor ze de galerij verlieten.

'Kan ik een boodschap doorgeven voor meneer Aldridge?' vroeg hij de blonde dame achter de balie.

Ze keek hem glimlachend aan en vroeg vriendelijk: 'Bent u meneer Malfidus?'

Patty maakte een verrast geluidje. Draco keek echter nergens meer van op, hij knikte bevestigend.

'Ik heb een boodschap voor u.' Ze wierp een blik op haar blocnote en keek hem bevreemd aan. 'Ik moest zeggen en ik citeer: "_Stuur me maar een uil_."' Haar wangen werden rood, maar Draco knikte enkel. 'U begrijpt het?' vroeg ze op onzekere toon.

'Jazeker,' antwoordde hij kortaf, waarna hij snel doorliep met Patty in zijn kielzog.

'Dus de schilder is inderdaad een tovenaar,' mompelde hij.

'Of een heks,' opperde Patty, en die opmerking was zo shockerend dat hij er de rest van de middag over bleef piekeren.

* * *

"_Stuur me maar een uil."_ De vijf woorden hadden heel tegenstrijdige gevoelens opgeroepen. Enerzijds leek het de weg te openen naar de antwoorden die hij wilde hebben, aan de andere kant ergerde hij zich aan de nonchalante toon van de boodschap. Het leek de anonieme schilder – want Draco weigerde de mogelijkheid te overwegen dat het een vrouw was – weinig uit te maken of Draco wel of niet contact met hem opnam. Was het voor hem een voorbije zaak? Wie weet hoe lang het geleden was dat hij het geschilderd had. Voor hetzelfde geld had de man het toevallig teruggevonden op zijn zolder, afgestoft, en aan de rest van zijn te exposeren werken toegevoegd, voor hij weer verder ging met het schilderen van een nieuwe muze. Het was een ontnuchterende gedachte, en op een bepaalde manier jaloersmakend. De man zou nooit meer de behoefte moeten hebben aan een ander model nadat hij eenmaal een Malfidus had gehad. Uiteindelijk werd zijn nieuwsgierigheid hem de baas. Hij schreef en verscheurde zes brieven voor hij enkel kort en krachtig vroeg:

_Wie is de persoon achter J. Aldridge? _

_Waarom een pseudoniem? _

_D. Malfidus_

Hij adresseerde het simpelweg aan J. Aldridge en stuurde zijn uil op pad. Dat hij de tijd checkte, was gewoon toeval; hij vroeg zich af of er al thee zou zijn. Hij wilde zeker niet proberen uit te vinden hoeveel tijd het Nox kostte om heen en weer te vliegen naar meneer Aldridge vanaf Wiltshire. Toen de oehoe uiteindelijk terugkwam, was het zo laat dat hij evengoed naar Zweinstein had kunnen vliegen.

Draco probeerde niet te denken aan een professor met schilderambities. Het idee van Banning in de Zwerkbalkleedkamer, of – zoveel erger – Hagrid, vervulde hem met gruwel. Ongeduldig haalde hij het rolletje perkament van de poot van de oehoe. Nox maakte een protesterend geluid.

_Draco, _

_Ik begrijp je behoefte aan antwoorden. Ik hoop dat je me echter kunt vergeven dat ik mijn identiteit niet kan onthullen. Probeer je een moment in de situatie te verplaatsen, zou jij bekend maken aan de toverwereld dat je al jaren een begaafd schilder bent in de Dreuzelwereld en bekend staat om het schilderen van mannelijk naakt? Dat beantwoordt tevens je tweede vraag. Mocht je vragen hebben die niet mijn identiteit onthullen, zal ik die graag beantwoorden,_

_James Aldridge_

_James, _

_Mijn eerste reactie is niet bepaald begripvol. Om de vraag terug te kaatsen; hoe zou jij je voelen als je ontdekte dat iemand je in het verleden bespiedde in een persoonlijke situatie? En dat je daar alleen achterkomt – bij toeval – doordat die persoon je voor de hele wereld tentoongesteld heeft? _

_Draco_

_Draco, _

_Ik vermoed dat ik nog minder begripvol zou zijn. Ik kan je wel verzekeren dat ik geen kwade bedoelingen heb gehad en ook niet de intentie heb te onthullen wie er op het doek geportretteerd staat. Noch zal ik het ooit verkopen!_

_James_

_P.S: Het was geen toeval._

Geschokt las Draco de laatste vier woorden. Bedoelde James – ? Als hij ergens allergisch voor was geworden dan was het wel van het idee gemanipuleerd te worden. Zijn hand balde zich en verkreukelde het perkament met de bedoeling het weg te gooien. Hij wilde echter antwoorden. Met ongewoon slordige letters schreef hij zijn gedachten neer.

_Geen toeval? Wil je zeggen dat het geen toeval was dat ik een Dreuzelgalerij binnenstapte en mezelf zag hangen? Oh, Merlijn, had jij die kaartjes naar mijn moeder gestuurd? Waarom? Wat als ze mee was gegaan? Nu ben ik serieus chagrijnig!_

_D._

_Draco, _

_Ik nam de gok dat Narcissa jullie ook hier op af zou sturen in het kader van Malfidus-promotie. Maar… Astoria Goedleers? Echt waar? Je vroeg 'waarom?' en het antwoord is simpel: Het was tijd! _

_James_

_Allemachtig, James! _Het was tijd? _Kun je niet één keer rechtstreeks antwoord geven? Steeds weer nieuwe raadsels. Als je het over tijd wilt hebben, vertel me dan eens hoe oud ik op dat portret ben. Ik zat nog op Zweinstein, is het niet? Waar heb je me gezien verdorie? Ik had geen toegang tot de Klassenoudstenbadkamer, dus je moet of een Zwadderaar zijn geweest of een Zwerkballer. Hoewel je plannetje met die kaartjes naar mijn moeder sluw genoeg was, geloof ik niet dat je in Zwadderich zat, dus vertel, welke positie speelde je?_

_D._

Hij was inmiddels zo gefrustreerd dat hij Nox praktisch het raam uitgooide. De uil maakte een verontwaardigd geluid en Draco wilde zich bijna verontschuldigen omdat hij bang was dat die eigenwijze vogel eerst op zijn gemak wat zou gaan jagen. Nox was echter al verdwenen in de zwarte nacht waardoor er voor Draco weinig anders overbleef dan ijsberend te wachten op zijn terugkomst.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Draco verveelde zich dood. Dit was nog erger dan het gedrentel door de galerij, een week eerder. Tenslotte had dat een onthullende verrassing opgeleverd. Die kon hij op deze modeshow niet verwachten.

Hij schoof wat ongemakkelijk heen en weer op het harde stoeltje en vroeg zich af waarom enkel de eerste twee rijen gestoffeerde zetels hadden. Astoria keek hem even vragend aan voor ze haar blik weer op de modellen vestigde die over de rode loper heen en weer paradeerden. Hij dankte Zalazar dat ze niet verloofd waren, want anders zouden de kosten van haar belangstelling astronomisch hoog zijn, vreesde hij.

De grootste verrassing op deze avond tot nu toe was Patty geweest, die aan de arm van een lange, gespierde man binnen was gewandeld en door iemand naar het V.I.M.P.-gedeelte was geleid. Ze had hem een handkusje toegeblazen tot grote ergernis van Astoria.

Patty's aanwezigheid bracht zijn gedachten weer naar James. Draco's dwingende vragen hadden de man blijkbaar afgeschrikt; hij wachtte nog steeds op antwoord. Wat als dat niet meer kwam? De man haalde het bloed vanonder zijn nagels, maar tegelijkertijd intrigeerde hij Draco.

Astoria siste zijn naam en hij merkte dat iedereen opstond om te applaudisseren. Opgelucht volgde hij hun voorbeeld; de show was voorbij. Een ober liep af en aan met glazen drank, vrouwen begroetten elkaar met enthousiaste kreten en deelden luchtkusjes uit. In de drukte verontschuldigde Draco zich bij Astoria en zocht de stilte van een nabijgelegen toiletruimte op. Hij stond in alle rust zijn handen te wassen toen hij plotseling vanuit het niets Potter achter zich in de spiegel zag verschijnen. De scène leek opvallend veel op die uit hun zesde jaar en Draco verstijfde een seconde. De donkerharige man knikte hem beleefd toe, maar Draco fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en vroeg: 'Stalk je me, Potter? Eerst loop ik je twee keer tegen het lijf in die galerij en nu hier.'

Opnieuw reageerde de ander niet zoals Draco verwachtte. Hij was niet beledigd en vloog niet op. 'Ik dacht dat ik al had uitgelegd waarom _ik _in die galerie was. Waarom was _jij_ er?'

Hij gaf Draco een scheve glimlach. 'Heb je last van een stalker dan, Malfidus? Dreigbrieven?'

Zijn toon werd serieuzer, zijn houding alerter en Draco vermoedde dat dit de Schouwer was die tevoorschijn kwam. _Nog even en ik beland op het Schouwershoofdkwartier omdat Potter aangifte voor me wil doen. _

Haastig ontkende hij: 'Nee, geen dreigbrieven, Potter. Ook geen stalker.' Hij dacht even. 'Niet echt tenminste.'

'Een aanbidder dan.'

Draco die in gedachten bij het naaktportret was, voelde zich blozen bij de combinatie van portret en aanbidder. Gefrustreerd schudde hij zijn hoofd, draaide hij zich om en liep naar de deur.

'Ik ben het niet met Park eens,' hoorde hij Potter zeggen.

Hij keek over zijn schouder. Geen idee waar de man het nu weer over had.

'Ik zou toch de achterkant kiezen,' zei Potter en hij knipoogde.

Draco struikelde praktisch de gang op.

_Zoete Zalazar._

* * *

'Waar heb je in Merlijnsnaam last van, Draco?' viel Patty met de deur in huis. 'Je bent al dagen niet te genieten. Je moeder maakt zich zorgen en Astoria mijdt je.'

'Goedemiddag, Patty,' zei Draco overdreven beleefd, maar zonder het sarcasme te verhullen. 'Kom verder. Kan ik je iets aanbieden voor je me levend vilt?'

Ze wierp hem een verachtelijke blik toe en marcheerde hem voorbij naar de salon. Daar nam ze plaats in zijn favoriete fauteuil, kruiste elegant haar enkels en begon ritmisch met haar lange, vuurrode nagels op de houten armleuning te tikken.

Draco zuchtte inwendig en vroeg een huis-elf om thee te serveren. Pas toen de ceremonie voorbij was en hij ook met een kopje thee had plaatsgenomen, opende Patty weer haar mond.

'Is het die schilder of is het Potter?' vroeg ze net iets te nonchalant.

Hij keek haar dreigend aan, maar ze trok enkel een welgevormde wenkbrauw op. Het was beter om maar gelijk toe te geven, besloot hij, net als een pleister die je in één keer verwijderd. De vergelijking deed hem even grinniken voor hij toegaf: 'Beide.'

Patty keek hem enkel aan en hij vervolgde: 'Potter is gewoon zo … onpotterig. Hij doet alsof er nooit enige onenigheid tussen ons geweest is en we weten beiden dat het veel meer is dan dat.'

'Misschien heeft hij de oorlog achter zich gelaten,' opperde Patty.

'Misschien, maar het is meer. Hij knipoogt en maakt dubbelzinnige opmerkingen. Zalazar, je zou denken dat er Wisseldrank in het spel is.'

'Of aantrekkingskracht.'

Draco verslikte zich in zijn thee.

Tegen de tijd dat hij tegen die belachelijke opmerking in kon gaan, vroeg Patty: 'En die schilder? Hoe zit het daar mee?'

Draco vertelde hoe de briefwisseling verlopen was en dat hij niets meer gehoord had sinds vrijdag.

'Ah,' reageerde Patty begrijpend, maar ze schudde enigszins afkeurend haar hoofd. 'De man laat duidelijk weten dat hij geen vragen over zijn identiteit wil en jij ondervraagt hem over zijn afdeling en wilt weten of hij Zwerkbal speelde. Subtiel hoor, Draco! En nu zit je als een Huffelpuf te mokken omdat hij je niet in vertrouwen neemt?'

_Mokken? _

Hij voelde zich beledigd, maar Patty was nog niet uitgesproken.

'In plaats van dat je als een echte Zwadderaar te werk bent gegaan, ben je hem als een doortastende Griffoendor gaan ondervragen.'

'Hee!' _Nu gaat ze te ver._ 'Niet vloeken hier in huis!'

Ze keek hem aan alsof ze zeggen wilde: 'Ontken het maar eens' en dat kon hij niet, verdorie.

'Oké, ik moet het over een andere boeg gooien.'

Ze dachten allebei na, zoals ze in hun schooljaren ook vaak samen hadden zitten plotten.

'Wat stond er op dat bordje naast het schilderij?' vroeg Patty.

Daar hoefde Draco niet over na te denken. '_"Waterloo door J. Aldridge"_, meer niet.'

'Wat is een waterloo,' vroeg Patty.

Draco haalde zijn schouders op.

'Iets Dreuzelachtigs misschien?' Patty dacht nog even na. 'Waarom vraag je het niet? Het lijkt een neutrale vraag en misschien geeft dat een aanwijzing.'

'_Het is een liedje_,' las Draco amper een uur later van een strookje perkament.

Patty keek hem vragend aan. Ze had het zich inmiddels gemakkelijk gemaakt op de bank en knabbelde van een stukje Ketelkoek dat de huis-elfen hadden gebracht.

'Dat is het enige,' zei Draco. 'Er staat enkel: 'Het is een liedje''

'Dan zeker een Dreuzelliedje,' zei Patty.

'Hoe kom ik er achter wat die titel betekent?' vroeg Draco gefrustreerd. 'Het lijkt wel een Sfinx-raadsel of 'Op zoek naar de schat'

'Die man schijnt niet echt te willen verhinderen dat je meer te weten komt, hij wil het je alleen niet gelijk zeggen, lijkt het wel. Ik vraag me af ...' zei Patty langzaam.

'Wat?' vroeg Draco.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, niets. Is Theo's broer niet met een Dreuzel getrouwd?'

Patty was inmiddels net zo nieuwsgierig als hijzelf. Ze stuurde Theo een uil, die zelf niet beschikbaar was, maar het adres van zijn broer gaf.

Astoria was allesbehalve opgetogen toen hij hun afspraak voor die avond afzei. Toen ze ontdekte dat hij ergens met Patty heen moest, werd ze ronduit vinnig. Ook zijn moeder was niet met zijn verandering van plannen ingenomen. Hoewel ze Patty graag mocht, was ze een beetje teleurgesteld in haar zoon, dat hij zich zo weinig aan het decorum gelegen liet, dat hij een afspraak met de ene vrouw af zei om met de andere vrouw op stap te gaan.

Draco merkte het nauwelijks. Zijn gedachten werden volledig in beslag genomen door twee raadselachtige mannen.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

De jonge vrouw die de deur voor hen opende, begroette hen vriendelijk.

'Hallo, ik ben Susanne, Martins vrouw. Theo heeft me laten weten dat jullie langs zouden komen.'

Ze was klein, had golvend, lichtbruin haar en een brede lach. Bovendien was ze overduidelijk zwanger, zag Draco ongemakkelijk. _Hopelijk houdt ze het nog even in._

Ze nam hen mee naar een kleine, maar gezellige huiskamer.

Draco en Patty bleven een beetje onwennig staan. Overal waar ze keken, zagen ze wel iets wat ze absoluut niet thuis konden brengen.

'Ga zitten,' zei Susanne en gebaarde naar een chocoladekleurige bank. 'Martin is nog niet thuis, maar ik begreep dat ik jullie misschien kon helpen?'

Draco vroeg zich af hoe hij zijn vraag het beste kon inkleden. Patty had daar klaarblijkelijk al over nagedacht.

'Het is een beetje lang verhaal, maar het komt erop neer dat we een soort raadsel moeten oplossen. Eén van de aanwijzingen is 'Waterloo' en we weten enkel dat het de titel is van een-'

'-een ABBA-liedje,' vulde Susanne onmiddellijk aan.

Draco en Patty keken elkaar even verbaasd aan. Dat was makkelijker dan hij had gedacht.

'En een abba is….?' vroeg Draco aarzelend. Hoewel zijn hele opvoeding hem geleerd dat hij superieur was ten opzichte van Dreuzels, werd hij altijd onzeker van de vele onbekende woorden die ze gebruikten.

Susanne glimlachte, ze was duidelijk gewend om uitleg te geven over Dreuzelzaken.

'ABBA is een Zweedse popgroep die met dit liedje ooit het Eurovisiesongfestival won.' Patty's wenkbrauwen gingen vragend omhoog. 'Een muzikale landenstrijd,' verklaarde ze. 'Maar ik neem aan dat het Songfestival of ABBA niet van belang zijn hier. Mag ik weten wat de connectie is met het liedje?'

Patty keek hem aan.

Draco antwoordde: 'Er is een schilderij, een portret door een onbekende schilder met de titel 'Waterloo' en we weten enkel dat de titel van het schilderij ook de titel is van het liedje.'

Draco wilde niet teveel zeggen. De gedachte dat via Theo anderen hoorden dat hij geschilderd was, stond hem tegen.

Susanne keek een moment peinzend terwijl ze zachtjes begon te neuriën. Draco realiseerde zich dat ze zich de woorden van het lied probeerde te herinneren.

'Aha,' zei ze tenslotte. 'Mag ik aannemen dat de schilder zijn model op een zeer vleiende manier geportretteerd heeft?'

'Het is een naaktportret,' flapte Patty eruit.

Draco wierp haar een boze blik toe.

Susanne knikte. 'Maar waarschijnlijk eerder liefdevol dan shockerend? Wacht, ik zal het even opzoeken dan snappen jullie het gelijk.'

Ze pakte een rechthoekig plat apparaat van de tafel en klapte het open. Bij het zien van de uitdrukking op hun gezichten moest ze even grinniken.

'Het is een laptop, een soort computer.' Ze schudde even haar hoofd. 'Te ingewikkeld om nu uit te leggen, kijk gewoon maar even mee.'

In een snel tempo begon ze met haar vingers op de verschillende blokjes te drukken die allemaal één of meerdere letters en cijfers bevatten. Af en toe veegde ze over een vierkant onder de letterblokjes.

Onder de indruk volgde Draco de verrichtingen. Op het bovenste gedeelte begonnen allerlei beelden te verschijnen.

Suzanne typte: 'Abba Waterloo' in een wit balkje en even later konden ze luisteren naar de Dreuzelmuziek. De tekst verscheen in een meekleurend vierkant en Draco volgde het geïntrigeerd.

_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender._

Dat maakte het niet echt duidelijker. Suzanne leek dat te begrijpen want ze stopte de muziek en legde uit dat die Napoleon een Franse keizer in het begin van de negentiende eeuw was geweest die grote delen van Europa veroverde, maar uiteindelijk bij de Belgische plaats Waterloo werd verslagen door Engelse troepen. Draco vond Dreuzelgeschiedenis net zo weinig interessant als de Geschiedenislessen van Kist. Patty gaapte opvallend en Suzanne grinnikte.

'Sorry, ik liet me even gaan. Ik ben zo gewend om alles uitvoerig uit te moeten leggen dat het een tweede natuur geworden is. De tweede zin van het liedje verklaart mijn les geschiedenis.'

Ze zette de muziek weer aan, vanaf het begin en Draco lette op toen de bewuste regel kwam.

_And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way._

Aha. Hij wisselde even een blik met Patty.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Het bleef even stil na de laatste regels. Draco staarde peinzend voor zich uit. Hij begreep nu Suzanne's opmerking met betrekking tot het portret.

'Verduidelijkt het jullie raadsel?' vroeg Suzanne vriendelijk en een beetje nieuwsgierig.

'Het verklaart in ieder geval de titel van het schilderij, maar het brengt ons niet echt dichterbij de identiteit van de schilder,' zei Patty.

Draco reageerde niet, hij staarde naar het scherm en probeerde zoveel mogelijk van de tekst te onthouden.

'Wil je het meenemen?' vroeg Suzanne.

Hij keek haar onbegrijpend aan.

'De tekst bedoel ik. Hoewel ik de muziek ook wel even kan downloaden. Ik heb nog wel een I-pod die je zolang kunt lenen.'

Draco had geen flauw idee waar ze het over had, maar Suzanne was alweer bezig met vlugge vingers Dreuzelmagie uit het apparaat te halen. Even later begon er achter hen een apparaat geluid te maken. Hun gastvrouw stond op, en overhandigde Draco een vel papier dat het apparaat uitgespuugd had en bood hen thee aan, die Patty voor hen beide accepteerde.

Even later was Theo's schoonzus aan het uitleggen hoe hij het apparaatje wat ze een eipot noemde, aan moest zetten.

Patty bekeek het geamuseerd terwijl ze van haar thee dronk, en toen het hem eindelijk lukte zelfstandig het liedje te beluisteren, gniffelde ze.

'Wat zal je vader nu trots op je zijn, Draco.'

Hij gaf haar een vuile blik en bezwoer haar dat hij haar voor altijd het zwijgen op zou leggen als ze in het bijzijn van Lucius Malfidus over Dreuzelapparaten, schilderijen of Potter begon.

'Harry Potter?' vroeg Suzanne, die blijkbaar genoeg op de hoogte was van wat er in de toverwereld afspeelde. 'Heeft hij ook met dat raadsel te maken?'

Patty keek hem aan alsof ze dat ook wel wilde weten en Draco vloekte inwendig.

_Nieuwsgierige heksen! Uhm… vrouwen! _

'Nee, maar dat is een algemene regel, wat mijn vader betreft,' zei hij kortaf.

Na een tweede kopje thee namen ze afscheid. Hoewel het Dreuzelhuis Draco nog steeds een ongemakkelijk gevoel gaf, kon hij aan Suzanne wel wennen. Hij bedankte haar oprecht, nam afscheid van Patty en Verdwijnselde naar huis, om zich de rest van de dag terug te trekken op zijn kamer met het Dreuzelapparaat.

* * *

_James,_

_Ik was je Waterloo?_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_Je hebt het sneller ontrafeld dan ik verwachtte, maar inderdaad dat was je … dat ben je._

_James_

Hij zou zich zorgen moeten maken. Het was ergens eng; iemand die hem minstens zes jaar geleden bespiedde – of bij toeval zag, sprak hij tegen – hem schilderde en nog steeds zijn 'Waterloo' vond, maar ondertussen een onbekende wilde blijven.

_Promise to love you for ever more._

Het zou een goed voorbereide wraakactie kunnen zijn. Er waren nog altijd mensen die de familie Malfidus een kwaad hart toedroegen. Maar … het schilderij was al jaren eerder gemaakt, en James … nee, misschien was hij ongelofelijk naïef – en was hij dat ooit geweest? – maar hij dacht dat James oprecht was. Voor zover een anonieme bewonderaar oprecht kon zijn dan.

_Ik zou je graag ontmoeten._

_D_

_Ik denk niet dat je daardoor gelukkiger zou worden, Draco._

_J_

_Heb je slechte motieven?_

_D_

_Nee, maar we stonden niet altijd op vriendschappelijke voet met elkaar._

_J_

_James,_

_Dat zegt niet zoveel, dat gold voor het grootste deel van Zweinstein, denk ik. Of was je een Griffoendor, want dan begrijp ik je terughoudendheid._

_D_

Zijn laatste opmerking had hij niet serieus bedoeld, dus het was dan ook een shock toen het antwoord kwam.

_Ja. _

Een Griffoendor! Dat hij ooit naakt gezien was door een Griffoendor, boeide hem niet zoveel. Degene had hem geschilderd, had echter toegegeven dat hij Draco nog steeds zag als degene die zijn hart veroverd had. Dat was een duizelingwekkende gedachte.

_I tried to hold back ... _

De terughoudendheid was zo logisch nu. Hij dacht niet dat hij zelf ooit zulke gevoelens had durven uiten na zoveel jaar.

_But you were stronger and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight. _

Een Griffoendor! Opeens kwam de spreekwoordelijke Lumos; had Potter niet de eerste keer al verteld dat Daan Tomas in dezelfde galerij exposeerde? De aanwijzingen hadden voor het oprapen gelegen.

Hij vroeg zich af of Potter hem in opdracht van Daan Tomas in de gaten hield, maar dat klonk zelfs voor zijn achterdochtige geest te vreemd. Daan Tomas. Hij herinnerde zich de lange donkere Griffoendor. Vriendelijk, goedlachs, had wat met Wemel gehad voor ze wat met Potter kreeg. Geen slechte Jager ook, en hij zag er beslist niet onaantrekkelijk uit. Waarom voelde hij dan een kleine steek van teleurstelling?

Het duurde een dag voor hij reageerde. Af en toe vroeg hij zich af of James ongerust werd van zijn lange zwijgen, maar hij had de tijd nodig om zijn gedachten bij elkaar te rapen. Hij realiseerde zich dat het waarschijnlijk eenvoudiger was om alvast aan de schilder als Tomas of Daan te denken, maar om onduidelijke redenen bleef zijn hoofd koppig 'James' zeggen.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

'Toe, Draco, waarom stuur je Astoria geen uil?' vroeg zijn moeder op dezelfde toon waarmee ze hem zo vaak had over weten te halen iets te doen waar hij geen zin in had. Ze zaten nog aan de eettafel. De huis-elfen hadden al afgeruimd en ze borrelden nog even na. Zijn vader had zijn glas wijn meegenomen naar zijn studeerkamer.

'Nodig haar uit voor een romantisch etentje of neem haar mee uit winkelen,' adviseerde ze. 'Dan is het zo weer in orde tussen jullie.'

Draco voelde zich alweer murw worden, maar was besloten dit keer stand te houden. Het feit dat Astoria nog geen contact had opgenomen sinds hij hun afspraak had afgezegd, was eigenlijk een opluchting geweest. De situatie met James had hem doen inzien hoeveel het van hem vergde de schetsvertoning vol te houden voor zijn ouders.

_En vergeet je ontmoeting met Potter niet,_ plaagde zijn geweten.

'Draco?'

'Sorry moeder, je hebt gelijk. Ik moet Astoria inderdaad een uil sturen, maar niet om haar uit te nodigen of om iets goed te maken.'

Hij probeerde haar niet rechtstreeks aan te kijken.

'Ik zal haar vertellen dat we beter ieder onze eigen weg kunnen gaan.'

Ze keek hem geschokt aan.

'Sorry, moeder, ik had het veel eerder moeten zeggen, maar ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in Astoria.'

Hij aarzelde even, maar de gedachte aan de volgende huwelijkskandidate waar zijn moeder mee zou komen aanzetten, gaf hem de moed om door te gaan. 'Ik ben namelijk helemaal niet in meisjes geïnteresseerd.' Bezorgd sloeg hij haar gade, bang dat ze een flauwte zou krijgen. 'Moeder,' het klonk smekend toen een reactie uitbleef, 'ik had het eerder moeten zeggen, maar de oorlog … en toen de processen … en vader was zo opgetogen toen Astoria's vader contact met hem opnam…'

Hij zweeg, zijn handen in een hulpeloos gebaar omhoog geheven.

Het bleef even stil voordat ze op een uitdrukkingsloze toon vroeg: 'Is er … is er iemand in wie je geïnteresseerd bent?'

Hij aarzelde even, zijn handen speelden met zijn servet, voor hij knikte.

_Laat haar alsjeblieft niet vragen wie,_ bad hij in stilte.

Maar haar volgende vraag verraste hem. 'Is hij ook geïnteresseerd in jou?'

Hij knikte opnieuw. 'Ik geloof van wel.'

Een kleine glimlach verscheen rond haar mond. 'Zolang hij je maar waard is.'

Draco voelde zijn ogen prikken bij het horen van haar acceptatie. Hij schoof zijn stoel naar achteren en liep om de tafel heen. Zijn moeder keek blij verrast op. De familie Malfidus stond niet bekend om uitingen van genegenheid, dus hij omhelsde zijn moeder wat onwennig. De vertrouwde geur van haar nabijheid bracht talloze herinneringen boven en hij stond een moment stil.

'Bedankt, moeder.'

* * *

Opnieuw betrad hij de galerij. De dame bij de informatiebalie groette hem opgewekt en gaf hem een veelbetekenend glimlachje. Niet voor het eerst dacht hij: _Bemoeizuchtige heks! _De vragen van zijn moeder hadden hem duidelijk gemaakt wat hij wilde. Hij had James een uil gestuurd. Op zijn minst wilde hij antwoord op zijn vragen en zekerheid over diens identiteit.

Het antwoord was kort geweest: '_Oké, ontmoet me om 17:00 uur bij Waterloo'. _Een seconde had hij zich afgevraagd of hij naar België moest, voor logica zijn intrede weer deed.

Zenuwachtig naderde hij de zaal. Hij was aan de vroege kant, maar hij had thuis niet langer kunnen wachten. Zijn vader had hem bevreemde blikken toegeworpen en zijn moeder had af en toe toegeeflijk geglimlacht als hij onhandig zijn theekopje neerzette of een vraag van zijn vader gemist had.

Geërgerd – en stiekem ook opgetogen – ontdekte hij dat, net als die eerste keer, Potter het schilderij stond te bestuderen. Om het kloppen van zijn hart te overstemmen, vroeg hij op geïrriteerde toon: 'Potter, wat doe jij hier?'

De donkerharige man draaide zich langzaam om en vroeg kalm: 'Waarom stel je steeds dezelfde vraag? Ik dacht dat we het daar al eerder over gehad hadden?'

Draco kon alleen maar denken hoe gênant het zou zijn als Tomas nu al arriveerde. Deze zin, in combinatie met wat Draco tegen zijn moeder zei, laat me denken dat Draco echt wel geïnteresseerd is in Daan. Maar Waarom? In het vorige hoofdstuk vond hij het nog jammer en bleef hij liever aan ene onbekende James denken dan aan Daan. Toch viel het hem op dat Potter zich lang niet zo ontspannen gedroeg als bij hun eerdere ontmoetingen. Hij opende een paar keer zijn mond alsof hij iets wilde gaan zeggen, maar leek zich dan te bedenken. Het maakte Draco nieuwsgierig genoeg om te hopen dat Tomas verlaat zou zijn. Vragend trok hij een wenkbrauw op waarop de ander abrupt begon te praten.

'Ik had gezegd dat het schilderij niet te koop is, maar ik wil het je wel schenken, Draco.'

Potter stond hem gespannen aan te kijken, maar er drong niets meer tot Draco door, nadat zijn voornaam over Potters lippen kwam. Hij staarde de ander enkel aan, afgeleid door de manier waarop de Griffoendor op zijn onderlip beet.

'Wat vond je van je kennismaking met Dreuzelmuziek?'

_Dreuzelmuziek!? _

'Jij? Jij bent James?' Zijn hersens weigerden een moment dienst. _Potter is James! _De implicaties drongen nog steeds niet tot hem door. Zijn hart voelde alsof het te groot was geworden voor zijn borstkas en zijn ademhaling versnelde alsof het ruimte probeerde te maken.

_James is Potter! _

'M'n vader heette James,' zei de ander simpel. 'Draco, ik – '

Plotseling begonnen de radertjes in Draco's hoofd weer te draaien. Gedachten tuimelden over elkaar.

_Aldridge, James, Potter. _Opeens begreep hij waarom het hem zo'n moeite had gekost om de schilder in gedachten 'Tomas' of 'Daan' te noemen. Zijn hart had al die tijd al geweten wie het eigenlijk wilde. Een gevoel van euforie overspoelde hem, alsof hij een hele grote slok Felix Fortunatis dronk. James was Potter! Maar …

_Waterloo. Ik ben Potters Waterloo?_

De gedachte was beangstigend. Het was te veel, overweldigend. Alsof alles wat hij ooit gewild had en ooit nog zou kunnen wensen hem plotseling overhandigd werd.

Het leven was nooit zo genereus geweest ten opzichte van zijn wensen, niet meer sinds hij een kind was. Het kon niet waar zijn. Had hij al niet eerder gedacht aan een wraakactie? Met een schilder als Tomas moest het voor Potter niet moeilijk zijn om dit plan in elkaar te zetten.

De bittere smaak van teleurstelling vulde zijn mond. Hoe had hij zo stom kunnen zijn?

Opnieuw had hij zich opengesteld en opnieuw voelde hij zich afgewezen. Alleen was hij nu geen elfjarige schooljongen meer en de pijn was zoveel groter dan hij ooit had kunnen indenken. Blind van teleurstelling sloeg hij terug.

'Je wilt het schilderij wel _schenken_? Wat ongelooflijk grootmoedig van je, Potter.'

Zijn stem was venijnig en hij zag de ander letterlijk een stap achteruit doen, maar het gaf geen voldoening.

'Misschien had je moeten beginnen met een verontschuldiging voor het feit dat ik op deze wijze tentoongesteld ben zonder mijn toestemming. En over je voyeuristische trekken zal ik het dan niet eens hebben.'

Hij negeerde de rode kleur die over Potters gezicht kroop.

'Wat moeten je haatgevoelens groot zijn dat je al zoveel jaar je wraak aan het plannen bent geweest. Was Tomas de enige waarmee je hebt zitten gniffelen over mijn naïviteit of kan ik binnenkort meer spottende blikken of brieven verwachten?'

Potter wilde protesteren, maar Draco was nog niet uitgepraat. 'Ondanks alles had ik een hogere pet van je op gekregen, maar ik had beter moeten weten, nietwaar?' Hij klonk bitter nu. 'Niet echt de ridderlijke Griffoendor, hé? Is dat wat een status als _De Uitverkorene_ doet? Spelen met andermans gevoelens alsof je onder en boven de wet staat?'

De uitdrukking van Potter leek gekwetst, maar Draco's zicht was wat vertroebeld en hij knipperde verwoed. Hij besefte dat hij met die laatste woorden zichzelf bloot had gegeven, dus deed hij hetzelfde als een zekere Franse keizer ooit deed; hij gaf zich over aan de nederlaag en vluchtte de galerij uit.

_I was defeated you won the war._

* * *

Toen de huis-elf bezoek aankondigde voor de jonge meneer Malfidus, keek hij ondanks zichzelf hoopvol naar de deuropening. Zijn gezicht betrok toen Patty binnenstapte.

Ze keek hem fronsend aan. 'Waarom maakt je moeder zich zo bezorgd dat ze mij laat opdraven?' vroeg ze op de man af.

Hij probeerde het met: 'Niets aan de hand,' maar ze legde hem direct het zwijgen op met een priemende blik en een handgebaar. 'Begin niet zo Draco. Ik heb m'n tripje Parijs niet afgebroken omdat er niets aan de hand is.'

Ze keek even verlangend. 'Misschien wil Roberto binnenkort een keer naar Barcelona.' Haar focus verplaatste zich weer naar hem, en ze gaf hem haar beruchte blik. Zuchtend gaf hij toe. Wat maakte het ook uit. Na de aanvankelijke fases van ontkenning en woede, was hij aan het twijfelen gegaan. _Wat als ik het mis heb? Wat als Potter oprecht was?_ Hoe meer hij nadacht hoe meer hij ging twijfelen, en hoe groter de kans leek te worden dat hij Potter totaal verkeerd beoordeeld – veroordeeld – had. Die realisatie had hem zo gedeprimeerd, dat hij geen eetlust had en 's nachts uren lag te woelen.

Hij keek Patty nu aan en antwoordde 'Potter. James.'

'Maak eens een keus, Draco. Is het Potter of James?' vroeg ze ongeduldig.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Potter is James. De briefjes waren van Potter. De titel was van Potter en ik heb het verknald.'

Verslagen liet hij zich in een stoel zakken. Patty stond nog in het midden van de kamer. De uitdrukking op haar gezicht zou in een andere situatie komisch zijn geweest.

'Potter? Het was de hele tijd Potter? Al die jaren?' Haar stem vloog van ongeloof de hoogte in. 'Zalazars schubbige slang!' Ze staarde hem met wijd open ogen aan en hij kon het besef langzaam zien doordringen. 'Potter heeft jou ooit bespied, geschilderd en op deze speurtocht gezet. Je bent al jaren zijn 'Waterloo' en nu heeft hij dat eindelijk toegegeven.'

Draco knikte enkel.

'Dus het was geen toeval dat je hem overal tegenkwam? Als hij diegene was die je moeder die uitnodigingen voor de galerij stuurde, hoeveel van de uitnodigingen die ze kreeg, waren dan ook van hem?' ging ze op peinzende toon verder.

Draco dacht aan Potters weeshuis, aan de modeshow waar Potter hem benaderd had. Met hem geflirt had, realiseerde hij zich nu. De gedachte aan wat had kunnen zijn – hoe onmogelijk het ook leek – als hij Potter niet zulke oneerlijke dingen voor de voeten had geworpen, maakte hem misselijk. _Is dat wat de status als Uitverkorene doet? Spelen met andermans gevoelens alsof je boven en onder de wet staat?_

'Wat heb je gedaan, Draco? Welke verwijten heb je hem naar het hoofd geslingerd?'

Hij ontkende het niet; ze kende hem te goed. Hij beschreef de ontmoeting in de galerij en hoe hij was weggevlucht.

'Oké, niet een van je beste momenten,' zei ze kordaat. 'Maar als de man al zolang een zwak voor je heeft, is nog niet alles verloren. We hebben een plan nodig.'

Haar ogen schitterden en Draco wist niet of hij op gelucht of bezorgd moest zijn. Het typeerde Patty dat ze niet vroeg of hij dat wel wilde. Dat ze niet zeurde over het feit dat hij klaarblijkelijk een Griffoendor wenste. Als dat was wat Draco wilde, zou zij zorgen dat hij het kreeg!

_Knowing my fate is to be with you._


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**A/N: **bedankt Greendiamond voor je trouwe reacties 3

* * *

****

Hoofdstuk 7

Voor de achtste keer in evenveel minuten keek Draco op de crèmekleurige kaart waarop met krullerige, gouden letters een aantal namen vermeld waren; Daan Tomas, kunstschilder; Rick Bootsma, de jongste mannelijke Heler; George Wemel, eigenaar van Tovertweelings Topfopshop; Yoram Aldenkamp van de Schouwersdivisie; Marcel Lubbermans, professor Kruidenkunde te Zweinstein; Cees Zeegers, redacteur van De Kibbelaar en tenslotte Harry J. Potter, introductie niet nodig.

Onder de rij namen stond: 'En veel andere aantrekkelijke vrijgezellen. Bieden vanaf 10 Galjoenen. De opbrengst komt volledig ten goede aan het S_amuel Kindertehuis_.'

Hij kon niet geloven dat hij zich hiertoe had laten overhalen door Patty. Om zich heen kijkend zag hij dat de enige andere mannen die zich in de smaakvol versierde zaal van het chique hotel bevonden, de obers waren die zich met dienbladen vol drankjes door de merendeel uit heksen bestaande menigte laveerden. Als hij geen kobaltblauw kostuum aan had gedaan, versierd met zilveren details, dan had hij waarschijnlijk al een dienblad in z'n handen geduwd gekregen. Hij wilde dat Patty klaar was met het poederen van haar neus. Als er niet snel morele steun kwam, dan smeerde hij hem alsnog.

'Als je er nu vandoor gaat, is Potter voor de meest biedende heks,' fluisterde Patty als een duiveltje uit een doosje in zijn oor.

Hij grimaste. _Hoe doet ze dat toch altijd? _

Een oudere vrouw betrad het podium en uit de zaal klonk een geluid als van een zwerm bijen die een veld bloemen naderen. De heks stelde zich voor als Hilde Sevriens, de directrice van het weeshuis.

Draco's maag voelde alsof hij een pot met Flubberwurmen had binnengekregen en tegelijkertijd greep Patty zijn onderarm alsof ze bang was dat hij er vandoor zou gaan. Hij wierp een fronsende blik opzij, maar ze had alleen aandacht voor het podium waar nu het eerste slachtoffer aan de menigte hongerige wolven werd gepresenteerd. Patty had gemakkelijk praten. Zij hoefde niet te midden van een zaal vol journalisten en de crème de la crème van de toverwereld een astronomisch hoog bedrag op Potter te bieden om zich zo te verzekeren van zijn tijd en aandacht. Er liep een huivering over zijn rug bij het idee dat Potter hem zou weigeren, dat zijn vernedering morgen in _De Ochtendprofeet_ zou staan.

Madame Sevriens liet weten dat Heler Bootsma een etentje in De Vergulde Ketel aanbood. Het bieden liep nog niet echt storm, maar het afspraakje met de man werd voor 17,5 Galjoenen geveild aan een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd in een roze gewaad dat hem aan Omber deed denken. De Heler leek opgelucht dat hij in ieder geval nog wat op gebracht had, maar Draco ontdekte dat op dat podium staan, net zo zenuwslopend was als het wachten voor hem. Hij had ook helemaal niet zo vroeg hoeven komen, aangezien Potter het klapstuk van de avond was en er dus nog minstens vijfentwintig mannen voor hem kwamen. Patty had er echter op gestaan; ze overwoog om ook een bod – of twee – uit te brengen. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Die arme man zou niet weten wat hem overkwam.

Om zichzelf af te leiden volgde hij het volgende half uur het bieden op de diverse mannen. Er waren een aantal zeer fanatieke vrouwen die een onderlinge vete leken uit te vechten en hij hoopte maar dat hun Galjoenen op zouden raken voor Potter aan de beurt was.

Tomas bracht 22 Galjoenen op voor een zelfgeschilderd portret, en de Schouwer had kaartjes voor een belangrijke Zwerkbalwedstrijd en leverde 26 Galjoenen op voor het weeshuis. Hij keek geamuseerd toen Patty 30 Galjoenen bood voor George Wemel, die een vuurwerk wilde verzorgen met een thema naar keuze. Nijdig staarde ze naar het podium toen iemand anders uiteindelijk een hoger bod uitbracht.

Een privé-concert van de zanger van de Witte Wieven dat een kwartier later werd geveild, bracht het tot dusver hoogste bod op met 175 Galjoenen, maar Draco wist dat Potter meer waard was. Patty bood opnieuw, dit keer won ze. De geveilde was Lubbermans. Draco keek haar verbijsterd aan.

'Wat?' vroeg ze verdedigend. 'Het is voor het goede doel.'

'Een vliegtochtje met de Jager van Pullover United ook, dus waarom bied je op een onderhoudsbeurt door Lubbermans?'

'Voor de tuin,' siste ze.

'Je hebt niet eens een tuin,' wees hij haar grijnzend terecht.

'Let jij nu maar op je eigen bod,' smoorde ze hem effectief de mond.

Langzaam maar zeker naderden ze de laatste kandidaten. De bedragen leken hoger te worden, de concurrentie meer verbeten en de sfeer opgewondener.

'En nu dan onze laatste man,' kondigde madame Sevriens tenslotte enthousiast aan. 'De heer Harry James Potter!'

Draco deed automatisch een stapje opzij, zodat hij achter een struise dame met een hoed terecht kwam. De vrouwen in de zaal veerde allemaal overeind, inclusief degene die hun Galjoenen al vergeven hadden. Patty was dicht naast Draco gaan staan en hij wist niet of dat ter bescherming was of om te voorkomen dat hij flauw zou vallen.

'Meneer Potter biedt aan een dinertje aan huis te koken.'

Gefluister ging door de zaal.

'Is dat alles?' vroeg Patty enigszins teleurgesteld.

Draco vond echter dat hij geen betere besteding kon bedenken voor zijn Galjoenen dan Potter die voor hem zou komen koken. _Oh ja, afgezien van die weeskinderen natuurlijk._

Vanonder de rand van de hoed kon hij Potter zien staan. Hij droeg geen gewaad, in tegenstelling tot de meeste andere kandidaten, maar had zo'n typische blauwe Dreuzelbroek aan met een zwart overhemd in combinatie met een giletje in een iets lichtere tint zwart, met groen. Draco's hart begon harder te kloppen.

'Dertig Galjoenen, iemand meer?'

Potters haar zag eruit alsof hij vlak voordat hij het podium opstapte zijn handen er door gehaald had. Hoe hij daar ooit de spot mee had kunnen drijven, snapte Draco niet meer.

'Vijfenvijftig Galjoenen voor de dame in het rood. Iemand meer?'

Potter keek alsof hij overal liever wilde zijn dan in deze zaal en voor deze mensen. Draco wilde graag de redder in nood zijn, maar zijn knieën waren plotseling gaan knikken. Het bieden ging nu per vijf Galjoenen omhoog in plaats van met tien en Draco had het gevoel alsof er opeens te weinig zuurstof in de zaal was.

'Honderdvijfentachtig Galjoenen!' riep madame Sevriens op het podium opgewonden. 'Wie biedt er meer? Niemand meer dan honderdvijfentachtig? Eenmaal…'

Een scherpe elleboog stootte tegen zijn ribben.

'Ander-'

'Draco!' siste Patty gelijktijdig.

'Tweehonderdvijftig!' riep Draco. De dame voor hem schrok zo erg dat haar hoed opzij gleed. Een opgewonden geroezemoes ging door de zaal.

'Tweehonderdvijftig Galjoenen, voor die uhm… heer achteraan.'

Er bood niemand hoger.

Patty duwde hem opzij zodat hij precies in de spotlights stond, als een konijn voor een Lumos. Hij keek recht naar Potter die hem met grote ogen aankeek. Madame Sevriens vroeg hem iets en Potter gaf antwoord zonder zijn ogen af te wenden. De vrouw beëindigde de veiling en bedankte iedereen. Ze riep de mensen die een winnend bod hadden gedaan op zich eerst te melden en kondigde aan dat de Witte Wieven nog een benefietconcert zouden geven in de balzaal aan de overkant van de gang. Patty zei ook iets, maar het ging allemaal langs Draco heen.

Potter sprong van het podium en baande zich doelgericht een pad tussen de zich verspreidende mensen. Sommige mensen wilden hem aanhouden, maar hij wimpelde ze snel en beleefd af, terwijl zijn ogen die van Draco vast bleven houden. Het was alsof hij bang was dat Draco verdwenen zou zijn als hij even knipperde.

_Couldn't escape if I wanted to. _In de balzaal begon het optreden van de Witte Wieven, maar Draco hoorde enkel het liedje van die Dreuzelpopgroep in zijn hoofd.

_Oh Zalazar, laat me het dit keer niet verpesten. _

Potter stopte vlak voor hem, en Draco vertelde zichzelf om te blijven ademen. Potters gezichtsuitdrukking was neutraal en dat was al meer dan Draco verwacht had.

'Dat was een erg genereus bod, Draco.'

Hij glimlachte automatisch bij het horen van zijn voornaam.

'Heb je zulke hoge verwachtingen van mijn kookkunst?'

Het klonk plagend en Draco haalde opgelucht adem. 'Kun je koken dan?' De toon was uitdagend, maar zelfs als Potter hem Vuurslakkenbrei voor zou schotelen, zou het nog elke Galjoen waard zijn als hij zo naar hem zou blijven kijken.

'Draco?' vroeg hij, met een intense uitdrukking in die groene ogen.

Draco wachtte op de rest van de vraag, maar Potter zweeg. Hij tilde zijn hand op en stopte alsof hij Draco wilde aanraken, maar het toch niet durfde.

Tot zijn verwondering zag Draco dat de hand trilde. Hij voelde zich met ontzag vervuld dat hij dit effect had op Harry Potter. Automatisch sprak hij zijn gedachten uit: '_Finally facing my Waterloo._'

De emoties leken Potter teveel te worden; hij sloot zijn ogen, deed een stap naar voren zodat hij met zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van Draco leunde. Zijn ademhaling was onregelmatig en Draco voelde hoe hij beefde.

Ongehinderd door wie er nog in de zaal mocht zijn, sloeg hij zijn armen om de ander heen. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd zodat Potters hoofd op zijn schouder belandde. Er liepen medewerkers van het hotel door de zaal, maar ze stoorden hen niet en lieten hen staan in de innige omhelzing. Automatisch begon Draco heen en weer te wiegen op de melodie die al weken in zijn hoofd spookte.

_Promise to love you for ever more. _

Het trillen nam af en Potter sloeg zijn armen ook om Draco heen. Hij tilde zijn hoofd op en keek Draco aan.

'Is het echt?' vroeg hij en Draco kon er niet over uit hoe onzeker de man klonk die beschouwd werd als de meest invloedrijke tovenaar sinds eeuwen. Er was een tijd dat dat hem een gevoel van macht zou hebben gegeven, nu voelde hij zich enkel nederig. Terwijl zilvergrijze ogen smaragdgroene bleven aankijken, bracht hij zijn mond langzaam naar die van Potter. Ondanks alles bleef hij onzeker of hij niet afgewezen zou worden. Hun lippen kuste hem, in die kus probeerde hij alle gevoelens te leggen. Het moment dat hun lippen elkaar raakten, was magie in zijn zuiverste vorm. Het stoomde door zijn hele lichaam en spatte als vuurwerk uit elkaar in zijn onderbuik. Het duurde heel even voordat Potter reageerde alsof hij niet kon geloven dat magie, deze magie, bestond, maar toen reageerde hij zoals Draco kon verwachtte van een Griffoendor. Hij verhoogde de druk op Draco's lippen terwijl zijn tong toegang zocht tot zijn mond. Zijn handen gleden over Draco's rug omhoog en vingers verstrengelden zich aan weerszijde van zijn hoofd in het blonde haar alsof hij bang was dat Draco zou stoppen. Daar had Draco echter helemaal geen reden voor. De kus deed zijn hoofd duizelen en zijn tenen krullen. Het was beter dan hij had durven dromen en tegelijkertijd nog lang niet genoeg. Ademgebrek deed hem uiteindelijk stoppen.

'Wauw,' zei Draco. 'Waarom heb je in Merlijns naam zolang gewacht?'

Potter grijnsde. 'De verf was nog niet droog.'

Draco's wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. 'Je hebt het nog maar pas geschilderd? Je hebt het toch zelf geschilderd of heeft Tomas-?' Hij zweeg abrupt, bang dat hij weer verkeerde dingen zei.

'Daan?' vroeg Potter verbaasd. 'Daan schildert enkel abstract en soms landschappen, maar geen portretten.'

'Het was niet zo'n gekke gedachte, toch?' vroeg Draco een beetje verdedigend. 'Een Griffoendor die schildert, dan denk je toch al snel aan Tomas.'

'Misschien moet ik je dan nog eens schilderen,' stelde Potter voor met een schittering in zijn ogen die Draco's ademhaling deed versnellen.

'Als je voor me gaat koken?' vroeg hij brutaal. Potters armen verstrakten even om hem heen.

'Heb je honger?' kwam de wedervraag. Zijn blik verhitte Draco's bloed.

'Enorm,' antwoordde Draco ademloos. De wereld om hen heen begon te draaien en hij ervoer dat bekende gevoel alsof hij door een nauwe buis werd geperst. Het volgende moment belandden ze in een ruime slaapkamer waar Potter gelijk verder ging met hem te zoenen. Uit balans gebracht tuimelde hij achterover op wat vermoedelijk Potters bed was. De Griffoendor volgde hem met een grijns en pinde hem met zijn handen op het bed. Het laatste wat hij zag voor hij zijn ogen sloot, was een enorm schilderij aan de muur tegenover het bed. Er stond een man op, onder de douche, zijn hoofd iets naar achteren gebogen. Zijn vingers masseerden zijn schedel. Klodders schuim gleden via een gespierde buik naar beneden. _Waterloo._

**Einde**


End file.
